


Self-Isolation My Arse

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [13]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Crying, Cuddles, D/D/s, Daddy/boi, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Gags, Humiliation kink, Kneeling, M/M, Marking, Mummy/boy, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Pain Kink, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Punishment, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sexting, Skype Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrating Butt Plugs, Voyeurism, Writing on the Body, clothes pegs, counting orgasms, male chastity, pain play, remote controlled vibrators, ropes, too much time on their hands, vibrating cock rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Just because they have to stay inside doesn't mean they can't still have sex.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/OFC
Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Self-Isolation My Arse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).



> Look, it's been A Week, and this is my self-soothing method of coping with being stuck inside with nfi what's going on bc Australia is gonna get absolutely fucked and not in a good way. DX

_Hey Alex you busy?_ , Greg texted, just as Alex got back to his desk with a cup of tea. It hadn't been an enthralling morning, if he was honest, but there was still somehow plenty to do regardless. 

_Sort of. Why? Are you bored already?_ , Alex replied. 

Greg ignored his question. _Get your plug out. I want to play with you._

Alex wondered what sort of play this might involve. It was, after all, only 11am. But he wasn't sure he should, because he was still in chastity after disobeying his wife last week. _What? Right now?_ , he texted back.

 _Of course. Are you going to be a naughty boy Alex?_ , Greg sent.

 _It's not that, sir_ , Alex replied. _I'm locked up, sir._

 _We're all locked up, Alex, but that doesn't mean we can't still have some fun_ , Greg replied.

Alex squirmed, feeling extremely conscious of the cage keeping him from touching himself. _No, no, not like that, sir. The other kind of locked up. I've been bad again._

Alex could have sworn he heard Greg's laughter, or at least, he could imagine it. His face went red as he read his reply.

 _Still doesn't mean we can't play. It's not like I need your cock anyway. Go on, get your plug, boy, I'm bored and want to torment you, you little shit, because that will amuse me,_ Greg sent.

 _Yes, sir. I'll go get it,_ Alex sent after a moment's hesitation, giving into his request.

_Good. Put it in and don't take it out until I say so. I want cock pictures every hour, just to make sure you're not getting too excited._

Alex swallowed. _Yes, sir, at once._

* * *

Alex left his tea and headed upstairs to his bedroom, where he retrieved the butt plug Greg had asked for. It was a vibrating one that Greg could control remotely, which Alex had at first thought was just a nice way to play in public, but of course, with everyone stuck inside, it was coming in handy for that too. 

It didn't take long to insert. He was used to it now, lubing up and slipping it inside. It felt really good, if he was honest. The fact that Greg could control it and torment him with it was an added bonus. The fact that his wife had also come to enjoy tormenting him with it was the icing on the cake. 

He grabbed his phone once he was done, and all done up again, letting Greg know he'd obeyed his order.

 _Good. Now run along and finish your work. I'll play with you later,_ Greg replied. 

Alex had a feeling that was the plan, but replied with a simple, _Yes, sir,_ hoping Greg wouldn't make him too hard, because his cock was locked in a solid cage and even a slight hardening would be painful.

* * *

Greg was definitely making him wait. There were a few little buzzes here and there throughout the afternoon just to keep him on his toes, and he obediently sent him cock pictures every hour as requested, but nothing more happened until after the kids were in bed, and Alex had sat down to sort out some podcasts. Greg called this time.

"Alex, get your butt upstairs now," Greg said without even bothering to greet him.

Alex stood up, ignoring the question of how Greg knew he wasn't already upstairs. "Oh, yes, of course, sir."

"When you're ready, boy. Don't keep us waiting, now," Greg said and hung up.

Alex didn't waste any time after that, heading upstairs to find Rachel sitting on the bed, with rope, a cock ring, bondage tape, a scarf gag, and a blindfold. There was also her favourite vibrator, and she had her laptop nearby. Alex understood what was going on now as he closed the door and undressed.

"There he is, the little scamp," Rachel said. "Go on, fold your clothes and put them away. We've got work to do."

"Yes, Mummy," Alex said, though he muttered it more than he should. He still got embarrassed calling her that in front of Greg, but it was the good kind of humiliation, which is why he kept doing it. 

When he was done, he came and stood by the door, where he had been trained to wait before they played. He stood with his head bowed, gazing at the floor, with his hands behind his back. 

"Good boy," Rachel said. Alex could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Well, I guess he got here eventually," Greg said.

Alex looked over to the bed to see Greg's face on the laptop screen; they'd been Skyping. Fuck. Alex dropped to his knees immediately, head bowed, waiting.

"God, I will never get tired of seeing him kneel like that. Jesus," Greg said. "You really did train him well, didn't you?" 

"Well, when he's like that anyway, it doesn't take much work to make him sit at my feet," Rachel said.

Greg laughed. Alex was already sinking into subspace, waiting, feeling the buttplug buzz a few times. He did his best not to react. 

"Get up and show me your cock again, boy. I want to see how swollen that thing is inside it's little cage," Greg said.

Alex got to his feet with a quick, "Yes, sir," and approached the bed so he could show Greg his cock. He wasn't very hard, but the anticipation was beginning to get to him, and it was definitely pushing against the cage now. Rachel took hold of him and played with it, squeezing his balls and playing with him to the point where he was going to get harder and it was going to hurt if he didn't get that cage off soon. 

"Such a naughty boy. He was touching himself without permission again, so I had to punish him," Rachel said, tutting, with the air of a disappointed parent. 

"Dearie me. It's like you have no discipline at all, Alex, Jesus. I mean, if you want to come, you can come, but it'll be on our terms, not yours, alright?" Greg said.

Alex bowed his head. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir."

"Come on, Alex, gotta get you all tied up so your Daddy can play with you," Rachel said as she unlocked the cock cage and released him. 

"Yes, Mummy," Alex said.

Alex lay on his back and let Rachel move him into position and tie him up. His ankles were secured, and ropes tied around his legs to keep him still and bound. Alex noted that she put a vibrating cockring on him as she took his arms and bound them by his side. She made a point of taping a marker to his left hand, to one of his fingers, positioning the pen in such a way that he could mark his skin. Then she finished with the blindfold and the gag.

"You're counting how many times you come, alright? I want to see that leg covered with marks by the time we're done with you, yeah?" Rachel said. She took his right hand and closed his fingers around a soft ball that seemed to have some kind of loud bell in it. "Shake that and drop it if you need to safeword. Otherwise, we'll keep going until we're satisfied. Oh, and don't overdo it, alright? Just because you have to stay home now doesn't mean you can get as fucked up as you like. Don't you dare go past your limits or you'll get punished again."

Alex nodded. They'd used this system before. He knew what he had to do, and how sore he was going to be afterwards if he did indeed go too far. His cock was already hard, but the blindfold, and subspace, were taking him quite deep, and then the vibrations started. 

He could sort of move. Sort of. But not really. Rachel had tied him down very well so there was no way to avoid the sensations, though it's not like he could dislodge them to begin with. His genitals were suddenly filled with pleasure, and his cock was already hard. He could sort of hear Greg and Rachel laughing and chatting, but he was too distracted to focus much on them for the moment. Particularly because he could hear Rachel's vibrator as well, and guessed she was having her own fun while he was being tormented. 

The vibrations fluctuated, surging through him. The fact that he couldn't move with them very quickly became frustrating. He couldn't escape them, and not just because one was technically inside him. He wasn't exactly fighting them either, but the fact that this was going to go on for as long as they wanted meant he was going to be very sore at the end of this. The only comfort was knowing he was stuck at home and didn't have to go out anywhere. 

The anticipation was what was getting to him. To be fair, he did love this, because it hit his pain and pleasure kinks in just the right way, and Rachel could do it at home with him without it being too loud, so it had become their go-to for sating Alex's pain kink, and his desire for orgasm control, for many years now. It wasn't a good, hard whipping, of course, but it would do, particularly if they wouldn't be able to go to their favourite kink clubs for a while.

He felt Rachel flop down beside him, and judging by her voice, she was definitely close to coming. That did all kinds of awful things to his mind, and his cock, and she leaned over to kiss his cheek and rut against his body, giving him extra vibrations from her toy, as she finally came, clutching onto him, her breath heavy and full of desire.

Oh god. The vibrations were suddenly very strong, and every muscle in his body was tensing. He could feel Rachel pinching his genitals with her fingers, which made him tremble and come without warning, already overwhelmed with sensation. 

"Mark yourself, boy," Rachel reminded, whispering harshly in his ear.

Her voice brought him back to reality enough to mark his leg with the pen, counting out the orgasms he was being forced to have. 

"Just gonna make sure you really get what you need out of this, boy," Rachel said, moving beside him as she removed the gag.

Alex felt her press an earbut into his left ear, but instead of silence, he suddenly heard Greg, and that butt plug was vibrating to the rhythm of his voice. Greg's voice on its own did all kinds of things to Alex, but when it went through that butt plug, that brought it to a whole other level Alex was still getting used to.

"God, such a pathetic little slut. Touching yourself without permission again, I see. Is that right?" Greg said.

Alex nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And how did she punish you?" Greg asked.

"S-she-... she spanked me, sir," Alex said. His cheeks were still a little sore from it. She'd caught him as she'd come home from work and spanked him over the kitchen table with a wooden spoon. 

"Yes, she certainly did. She showed me how red and bruised your cheeks were afterwards. I hope you learned your lesson, boy," Greg said. 

"Yes, sir, I have, I'm so sorry, Mummy," Alex said.

"Wanna see how red they still are, Greg? He bruises so beautifully," Rachel said.

"Oh, of course, do show me how you punish him when he's naughty," Greg said.

Alex had little time to react as Rachel turned him over onto his stomach, slapping his still-bruised cheeks. The pain flared up again. He groaned, feeling the pain collide with the vibrations between his legs.

"Thank you, Mummy," Alex said automatically, so used to thanking her for any pain he was given. 

"I'd give him another spanking, but he doesn't deserve it, and he'd just get off on it now, the little shit. Can't get enough pain, can you, Alex?" Rachel said, lifting his head up.

Alex struggled to shake his head. "No, Mummy, I'm so bad, Mummy. Hurt me again, please, I've been bad again."

"See what I mean? I married a pain slut," Rachel said as she turned him over onto his back and slapped his thighs for good measure.

"Thank you, Mummy," Alex said quickly.

"Such a needy little shit, aren't you? Can't help yourself now that you're stuck at home all alone. Well, if you want orgasms so much, you're going to get them, and you'll have as many as we want you to have. Then maybe I'll have her spank you again, just so I can watch this time. How does that sound?" Greg said.

Alex shivered at his voice. The longer he spoke, the more intense the vibrations were, and he didn't want to stop him. "Whatever you want, sir," Alex said, giving in.

"Yeah, whatever the fuck I want, that's right, boy. Naughty little shit," Greg said. "Have another one, since you're so desperate."

Alex strained against the ropes as the vibrations intensified again, pushing him once again over the edge. He quickly marked his thigh and wondered how long this would go on for. His best record so far was ten, but maybe they'd push him further this time. The growl in Greg's voice suggested they might. 

Rachel gagged him again, forcing Alex to listen to Greg utterly humiliate him while Rachel began attaching pegs all over his body, biting into him. God, his pain kink was ridiculous, but this felt so good. Suddenly there was beautiful pain everywhere, and he came twice more as Rachel tormented his balls. They weren't as powerful but came in quick succession, and definitely still counted.

"How many has our little slut had now?" Greg said.

"Four so far," Rachel said.

"Well, that's definitely not enough, not when we know he can do ten. Slap that tiny cock of his, he's clearly flagging a little," Greg said.

Alex made a noise, not wanting even more stimulation, but his struggling just made Rachel hit him harder, making sure his erection was now very painful. Another burst of vibrations sent him coming hard again, straining against the ropes. That the vibrations continued past the point of orgasm just made the pain worse in the most agonisingly beautiful way as he listened to Rachel giving herself another orgasm beside him. 

"Don't hold back with the noises, I want to hear how desperate you are when you come," Greg said. 

Alex whimpered as Greg began another run of absolute filth. Greg knew exactly how to humiliate him in the best possible way, and it was doing all the right things to him. 

"We've made nine series of a tv show, just so you can show the world how filthy you are. What a dirty boy," Greg said. "Everyone knows, of course. That smutty poem proves that much. But you want people to know, don't you? That's the whole point of it. So everyone knows you're my filthy little slut."

Alex nodded weakly, because of course that was true, even if he didn't ever want to admit that. He did want people to know. That's why he loved the idea of Greg watching over Skype. He could just imagine Greg streaming it to the whole entire world, letting them see how many times he was being forced to come for them. 

"Maybe when we finally get around to doing promo for the next series, I'll make you wear a collar and have you crawl after me on a leash, so everyone knows what you really are," Greg said.

Alex could feel his entire body blush at that suggestion, because it was entirely plausble that Greg might actually make him do that, and it both horrified him and turned him on very much. 

"Fuck it, maybe I'll make you do the next task video in a collar. It's not like anyone would think that was weird at this point in time, right?" Greg said.

Alex cried through the gag, because he very much did not want to do that, but he knew he would, if Greg told him to. After all, Greg was part of this too now, judging everyone's task attempts, so to not have that dynamic in there somewhere wouldn't feel right. The immediate humiliation of it all would be frightful, but also incredible, and perhaps that was the point as Greg increased the vibrations again, letting them run as Alex had to deal with those images in his head.

"Don't you cry about it now, Alex, this is all your fault, and you know it. You got yourself into this situation, and now you have to deal with it," Greg said.

Greg's voice pounded into his head then, and he came again, his body beginning to spasm under the constant arousal. "Filthy little slut."

That one hurt. Alex could feel it. The pleasure was fading and now there was just pain. Good pain, but pain nonetheless. It was beginning to get hard to tell his orgasms apart because there was just so much sensation. Greg was beginning to ramp up the vibrator to a more constant presence, and the cock ring was beginning to make his dick ache. The pleasure was beginning to give way to pain. The vibrations were beginning to feel like he was being electrocuted, sparking into pain as they flooded his body.

It was all beginning to get too much. The pain was kicking in, and the exhaustion, but there was nothing he could do about it. That ball was still grasped in his hand, of course, and he was glad that it was soft because he was gripping it very tightly indeed. He could feel the tears prickling under the blindfold. But he wasn't going to give in just yet. He was too competitive, and he knew he could go a little longer. He just had to hang on. Greg was watching, too, and he didn't want to disappoint him.

Everything felt raw and tender down there now, but all he could do was lie there and mark his skin as he kept tumbling over the edge, giving in to Greg as he made him come. Alex hated the fact that he could come on command now, because once Greg knew that, he exploited it ruthlessly. There had been far too many times where he'd ended up kneeling at his feet, being ordered to come for him. Once, it had even happened at a party, and the laughter and humiliation had been so great he'd needed Greg to get him off twice more to calm him down. 

But that wasn't really what Greg was doing now. Coming wasn't Alex's choice, so he didn't tell him to. He was forcing his body to come whether he wanted it or not, and Alex loved the loss of control and the pain and the helplessness of it all. 

"Remove the gag, Rachel, I want to hear him begging me to stop," Greg said.

Alex had been waiting for this. Greg did love hearing him beg. He could also hear how turned on Greg was. Of course he had been stroking himself the entire time he'd been humiliating Alex, but he was closer now, and perhaps this meant his torment was finally coming to an end. 

"Well, go on, tell him how much you want this to stop," Rachel said as she removed the gag.

"Please, sir, it hurts so much, I can't take it anymore, please stop," Alex said, and he definitely wasn't lying, because it did hurt, and he was very close to hitting his limit. After all, the vibrations were still going, and his entire body was wired with agony and arousal. 

"Not yet, boy. How many has he had yet?" Greg said.

"Twelve, a new personal best for him. What a good boy, having all those orgasms for us," Rachel said, stroking Alex's cheek affectionately. 

"Twelve! Well, we'd best go for lucky thirteen, hadn't we? One more for our naughty little boy?" Greg said.

"No, no, please, I can't, please stop, please, sir, please, stop, I don't want anymore," Alex begged. 

"I thought we made it clear that you don't get a choice here, boy. After all, you did touch yourself without permission, and we can't be having that, now, can we?" Greg said.

"No, please, no, I'm sorry, I learnt my lesson, please stop, sir, please," Alex said, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. 

"No. One more. And if you come before me, so help me, boy, I'll make you come one last time, understood?" Greg said.

Alex nodded, giving in to his fate. "Yes, sir, understood, sir."

Rachel was absolutely not helping now as she began touching him everywhere. He had to hang on, because wasn't sure he had two more left in him, so he was left listening to Greg finishing himself off, trying not to come himself before Greg did. This was not an easy task, given how wired he already was. He kept being forced to the edge, and having to pull himself back, time and time again, listening to Greg's heavy breathing, imagining what he looked like when he came. He wasn't sure he had the will-power for this. 

What finally made him cry was Rachel beginning to suck his cock after she removed all the pegs, and it was all just too much sensation all at once as he heard Greg very audibly come in his ear. Alex did love that sound very much, but it made it hard to keep control, because he was already so close to the edge. He just had to wait a little longer. _Please, let it only be a little longer,_ he begged to himself as he heard Greg riding it out, his breathing slowing down little by little, until he turned his attention back to Alex.

"Alright, you naughty little boy. Come one more time for Daddy, you shit, and take off that blindfold, I want to see the desperation in his face as he comes," Greg said.

"With pleasure, Greg," Rachel said.

Alex did not want the blindfold removed so soon, but he had no choice because as soon as Greg told him to come, he was coming, and coming hard, finally allowing himself to ejaculate. Rachel used her vibrator on the tip of his cock and cascaded into a wave of an orgasm that crashed through him and kept going, leaving him utterly spent as he shook the ball with what little energy he had left and let it go. He was done. His whole body was shaking, trembling, as he went limp against the ropes.

"Reached your limit, boy? What a weak little slut," Greg said. "And here I was thinking you could go all night."

Alex made a noise. The vibrators slowly came to a stop, and Rachel gently removed them, and his restraints. Alex simply lay there, eyes closed, too tired to move, as he heard Rachel taking photos of him. Mostly, he was just relieved his cock could finally go soft. 

"I think we broke him, Rach," Greg said with a chuckle. 

Alex exhaled as Rachel snuggled up next to him. He still had his eyes closed, but now she was softly kissing him as she gently rubbed his body. 

"Hmm, yeah, but look how hot he looks now that we've wrecked him," Rachel said. "What a good boy having all those orgasms for us."

Alex smiled softly. He didn't have much breath left to speak. "Thank you, Mummy, thank you, Daddy."

"You better believe that when I get out of here and I can touch you again, I'm going to fuck your brains out so fucking much, boy," Greg said. 

"I know, Daddy, I know," Alex said, and he could hear the frustration in his voice. He wanted to go over and see him, but Greg kept saying no. So they were reduced to Skype. It was better than nothing, but Alex knew Greg didn't like it. Who knew how long this was going to last? 

"Skype me so I can watch you absolutely ruin him, Greg," Rachel said.

Greg laughed. "Yeah, he does really love being watched like this, don't you, you dirty boy?" 

Alex nodded. He really did. "Yes, sir, I love being watched."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Maybe, if you're a very, very good little boy, I'll take you down to the shed one afternoon and flog you before I go pick up the kids."

"Yes, oh yes please," Alex breathed. 

She caressed his cheek. "Did that feel good, Alex?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, Mummy, very good. I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

"It's alright, things are a bit mad right now. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Rachel said.

"Move him round a bit. I think he needs it or he'll get too stiff," Greg suggested.

"Yeah, you're right there," Rachel said.

Alex just let her work as she helped him sit up and began massaging his muscles. He was feeling a bit stiff, but he knew she'd take care of him. He was happy enough to be a doll, a toy, and let Rachel do whatever she needed to take care of him.

He was glad Greg was still around too. He still had the earbud in, and Greg was soft now, offering praise to him for being such a good boy, and it helped him gently rise out of subspace as Rachel rubbed him down. He felt exhausted, but so very, very happy. 

* * *

Alex didn't know how much later it was now, but he was clean and warm and snuggled up in bed beside her, smiling happily at Greg's face on the laptop in front of them. He missed Greg. He felt be was being a bad assistant because he couldn't do anything for him at the moment. But that was largely out of their control, so he didn't feel too bad about it. 

"At this point, he's going to be asleep before you, Rach," Greg noted.

Alex smiled, aware that he was getting sleepy. "I came thirteen times tonight. I think I'm allowed to be sleepy, Daddy. Wish you were here to tuck me in though."

"Yeah, I know, boy. I miss you too. At least you've got your wife to cuddle with. I'm just stuck here alone. You get touch. I don't. I'm going to go absolutely feral," Greg said.

"Just call me every day, Daddy. I'll be here," Alex said, reaching out a hand to touch the screen.

Greg laughed. "You know I will, Alex. I'd better let you sleep or you'll keep your wife up too late, right?"

Alex nodded, eyes closed, against her shoulder. "Yes, and we can't have that. I'll get in trouble again."

"He certainly will. Thanks, Greg. We'll play again soon, yeah? Sleep well. Call me if you want to talk to a grown-up."

"I will, Rach, don't worry. Night night, boy. Talk to you later," Greg said.

"Night night, Daddy," Alex said, aware that he was now sucking his thumb as he watched Greg wave to him. He waved back and then he was gone as the call ended.

"God, I really love watching him get you off. It's intoxicating. Did you enjoy that, Alex?" Rachel said, softly stroking his hair.

"Yeah, I really did. Thank you, I needed that," Alex said.

"I think Greg did, too," Rachel said.

Alex sighed. "Yeah, I know. I miss him so much. I can't wait to kneel at his feet again."

"I know. Be a good boy and make sure he doesn't go mad, yeah?" Rachel said.

"I'll do my best," Alex said.

She kissed him and Alex melted as she drew him into a warm hug. "I know you will."

Alex wasn't sure they really should be touching this much, given she still went out to work, but he wasn't about to complain, and snuggled up in her arms as they went to bed, his body calm, sated, and happy. 


End file.
